


Serendipitous Constellations

by novatasticSpace



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Chaptered, Drabble Collection, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, i don't really know what this is to be honest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novatasticSpace/pseuds/novatasticSpace
Summary: “Pale for you best friend.”His face goes red, all bright red, betraying him, and you think it’s adorable. “Pale for you too, you stupid clown.”





	1. Chapter 1

You had just finished painting up your best friend’s face, he looks beautiful in it too. Even though he’s seconds away from wiping it off, you can’t help but have a stupid smile form across your face. 

“What are you smiling at douchemuffin?” He asks, his voice going at high and shit. You just shake your head at him, and respond with a bright smile. 

He runs a rag under water and begins to take off his paint. It makes you happy that he let you paint his face to begin with.

“Pale for you best friend.”

His face goes red, all bright red, betraying him, and you think it’s adorable. 

“Pale for you too, you stupid clown.”    
  


* * *

****  
  


You walk into your throne room and sigh. Paint is splattered everywhere, all but one colour.

Bright cherry red eyes greet your own eyes, and you can’t help but smile back at the owner of the eyes. 

You’re covered in some olive blood but that doesn’t bother you. You pick up your moirail and give him and almost bone crushing hug. 

(Crushing his bones are not on your to-do list.) 

He squirms. 

Screeching about how nasty it is to be covered in blood, and how you’re both going to have to wash up now. 

You’re all kinds of fine with being covered in blood, but best bro is a bit turned off about being covered in paint. 

“I up and missed you brother, just let me get my cuddle on then he can wash.” 

You hear him release a sigh, and pat your cheek. You purr in response knowing that you’ve won the battle, and cuddle times have a green light. 

“Pale for you brother.”

* * *

 

 

“We gotta go shitsponge, sun is coming up.”    
  
“But Da..” You start with a frown forming on your face. 

“He’s not coming tonight Gamzee.” Karkat said, frown forming on his face too. He grabs you by the hand and pulls you up. “We have to go like now, I have a crucial date with some daymares that don’t want me to miss them. Because you know how  they get when i’m late.” 

You let out a little laugh. 

“You’ll wait for him with me tomorrow right?” 

“Always.”   


Something warm in you stirs up, like a warm delicious pie. 

“Pale for you.” You say, with a smile dancing across your face. He looks at you shocked and you just laugh.

****  
  


  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

He’s crying in his sleep again, and it’s breaking you into little tiny pieces. 

 

You can’t really do anything about it, little bro barely gets any sleep, even though it’s safe to sleep now. All the threats are gone now, and the little group you have left over has settled down. 

You’ll only wake him up when he starts screaming or scratching himself. 

You waltz yourself over closer to him, and set yourself down on the pile he’s in. You let your fingers dance through his hair and shosh him until the there’s only whimpers left. You stay like this for hours, with his head in your lap, and your fingers waltzing through his hair. 

You’ll stay for however long you’ll need to. Stay until all the little nasty dreams he’s been having have gone away and disappeared. 

You trace little diamonds into his skin when he’s close to waking up. 

He gets his mumbles and grumbles on, and let yourself let out a small chuckle at his actions. Karkat is all kinds of adorables when he is like this. 

“Gam...zeeee?”

“A shoooosh best diamond of mine, shoosh, it’s still to up and early for you to be awake little miracle.”

 

He stills, and relaxes again. You hum a tune on the spot, and go back to petting his hair. Sleep overtakes him quickly, and you stay with him awake, standing guard. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i'm just going to put all of my gamkar drabbles in here. I don't really know what this is nor what it is to become, i'm just writing as a form of stress relief.
> 
> Needless to say, I hope you enjoy this little drabble.
> 
> Don't own Homestuck nor the characters mentioned.

**Author's Note:**

> Will update with more drabbles after the holidays.
> 
> I don't own homestuck nor the characters mentioned. 
> 
> I apologize if the characters seem out of character, I wrote this during a moment of euphoria.


End file.
